edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge, Age, Force, etc. Wiki
This wiki is Fanon and not a part of the official Star Wars universe of either Canon or Legends. 'The Saga' 'Star Wars: Alliance at War' - 3630 - 3624 BBY Centuries before the films, the largest wars of history have wrecked the galaxy for over three centuries. After the horrible reign of the Eternal Empire, the galaxy's hope lies in the Alliance, a military/political body dedicated to bringing freedom to every world. However a bigger problem faces them: the massive Sith Empire. To do this, the Alliance needs every leader, soldier, spy, Jedi, Sith, and others willing to overcome this monstrous regime. Star Wars: Force and Destiny - 25 - 9 BBY Before the Dark Times were the Clone Wars, and in the Clone Wars, the Jedi were heroes. This adventure follows the exploits of three young Jedi and their misadventures with crazy companions such as Big Doc and his bushweed. However, as the war rages throughout the galaxy, the Heroes of Khalis must protect innocent worlds from the bringing of proxy wars on the Outer Rim. But as they continue to make friends, their enemies grow as well. Darth Nox, now revitalized after manipulating the Force, makes allies in an effort to destroy the young Jedi on the world. His apprentice recruits key individuals and rivals of each of the Jedi, but as the former galactic emperor plans for war, the Heroes grow stronger in the force, building up an army of their own on the world of Roalia to finally defend the world as keepers of the peace, and soldiers. Star Wars: Age of Rebellion - 2 BBY The Galactic Empire is at the height of its power. With the traitorous Jedi and the corrupt Republic both gone, this is an era of peace and stability. Seemingly nothing can stand in its way. For many, though, it is an era of growing oppression and fear. Banding together from various resistance groups scattered across the stars, the enlarging Rebellion fights back to reclaim the galaxy. The Empire relentlessly hunts down these bands of rebels before they can form together and present a dangerous threat to the Emperor's domain. Soon, the Rebellion will face their greatest challenge as the Empire prepares to unleash its ultimate weapon. [[Star Wars: Edge of the Empire|'Star Wars: Edge of the Empire']] - 0 BBY - 4 ABY Upon the destruction of the Galactic Empire's ultimate battle station, the Death Star, the galaxy spiraled once again into conflict. The Empire and their enemies, the victorious Rebel Alliance, began a massive guerrilla conflict, with the Rebellion struggling to bring freedom to the galaxy. But with the conflict came opportunity as Black Sun, Crimson Dawn, the Hutt Cartel, and other countless criminal factions sought to spread their influence across the stars, growing in secret and consolidating their power in the seedy underbelly of the galaxy, from the Core Worlds to the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim. Some brave fringers and criminals found themselves working with the Rebellion, if not for personal gain, then for philosophical reasons. Star Wars: A New Dawn - 29 ABY In the Zen Sector, deep in the Unknown Regions, there was a time of peace until a Contracting group, the Asrid Federation, erupted a bloody war in the sector against the Xawn Empire. The war lasted for 6 years, and after the war the Xawn Empire was disbanded into the different factions in the Zen Sector. In 29 ABY a war between the Renegades and Asrid Federation could happen at any moment. Now, brave fringers from Known Space venture to the deepest reaches of the Unknown Regions, daring enough to make a profit off the sector's criminal elements. [[Star Wars: Age of Resistance|'Star Wars: Age of Resistance']] - 34 - 35 ABY When the evil First Order, heir to the Galactic Empire, destroyed the capital of the peaceful New Republic and began their invasion of the galaxy, the only hope to restore freedom came from the Resistance, a paramilitary faction founded by Leia Organa, and the sacrifice of her missing brother; Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. But after the death of Skywalker and the Resistance being seemingly destroyed at Crait, the bits and pieces left over needed to rebuild and bring the fight to the First Order. Storm Cell, an elite special operations detachment of the Resistance, fought their own war from the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim to the deepest regions of the Core, desperate to finally bring back peace and carry on the legacy of over a thousand generations of heroes before them. Force and Destiny Official Poster.png|''Force and Destiny''|link=Star Wars: Force and Destiny|linktext=The official poster of the new season. Koren Forsec.jpg|Koren Forsec|link=Koren Forsec|linktext=Koren's first flying his X-wing Mission to Savareen.jpg|''Shadow's Scepter''|link=Shadow's Scepter|linktext=Cara and Chalkurra find the Shadow's Scepter Alderaanian relief ship.png|The Valiant|link=Valiant|linktext=The Valiant was a key part of the Protectors' forces. Character of the Month Urbol Baktelli Urbol Baktelli was a human male who served as a part of the RDF Flyer's Corps and the greater Roalia Defense Force. He served in battles such as the Incursion of Roalia and the Skirmish at Outinni Parts. (Read more) Featured Articles Featured Article: ''Shadow Raptor'' The Shadow Raptor was a Nebulon-B Frigate that served as a part of the unorganized Rebellion two years prior to the Galactic Civil War. It later served in the Liberation of Peldaasa after the successful recovery from a droid attack. (Read more) Featured Article: Vonati Vonati was a small plant that was extremely valuable for medical treatments. It was first found by the infamous doctor "Big Doc" and used to create his "bushweed" and later became a resource the Empire wanted desperately enough to invade the small Outer Rim world of Trevor's Tumble. (Read more) Did you know?... ...that the ''Shadow's Scepter ''was first discovered on Savareen? ...that Big Doc was a legitimate doctor before becoming a spice dealer? ...that the Marauders were an all-alien group? ...that Darth Nox's physical body was buried on Roalia? ...that Cain Klivian was an officer in the Corellian Security Forces? ...that Kel Forsec was knighted by Grand Master Yoda using the World Between Worlds in 2 BBY? ...that Ghaa Tabbak accidentally became a member of the Cult of Gormamadu during the Clone Wars? ...that Heyvis was the son of a Pantoran Chairman? ...that Jason Sarkin is the son of Tam Sarkin? ...that Drone and HK-51 were once enemies? ...that all trilogies are connected through one Arrowhead Necklace? ...that Koren Forsec is the grandson of Cara? Category:Browse Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Age of Resistance Category:Force and Destiny Category:Alliance at War Category:A New Dawn Category:Starships Category:NPCs Category:Locations Category:Battles Category:Planets Category:Player Characters Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Force Category:Tricks Category:Aliens Category:Games Category:Hyperlanes Category:Allies Category:Conflicts Category:HQs/Bases Category:Settlements Category:Space Stations Category:Documents Category:Moons Category:Businesses Category:Fleets Category:Factions Category:Duels Category:Vehicles Category:Systems Category:Missions Category:Timelines Category:Leaders Category:Series Category:Adventures Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Legends Category:Plants Category:Force and Destiny In-Universe Database Category:Sectors Category:Databases Category:Artifacts Category:Shadow of the Ancients Category:Rift on the Edge Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Guru in the Dunes Category:Quests Category:Spaceports Category:Beverages Category:Food Category:Alcoholic beverages Category:Phenomenons Category:Collections Category:Lightsabers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Colonist Category:Explorer Category:Ace Category:Guardian Category:Hired Gun Category:Smuggler Category:Technician Category:Seeker Category:Sith Category:Sentinel Category:Consular Category:Mystic Category:Warrior